Bathing time, particularly for toddlers, or young children, can be one of the most enjoyable moments a parent can spend with the toddler, and also one of the most dangerous. Besides the potential dangers of drowning, the shear exposure of a toddler's often fully exposed skin to water, which may come out of a faucet at very high or very low temperatures, may not only leave physical but also psychological fears in a young child or toddler. Very often, a parent exposes a child to water which is too cold for the toddler, and thereby elicits a shocking cold effect. The converse is often even more dangerous as too hot a water temperature can not only temporary burn a child's tender skin, but can produce first or even second degree burns on a toddler's body depending on the temperature and duration of exposure. Thus, bathing time is often a fun time for a toddler but can also create anxiety for a parent who is trying to not only bath a child, but make sure that the bath environment is not one that is unpleasant or even dangerous for the toddler.